I'll Always Love You
by Kero-Bijou
Summary: Sakura hates Syaoran. Syaoran is a new student and hates Sakura! Their so in love don't you think?!*CHAPTER THREE IS UP*
1. Default Chapter

I'll Always Love You 

**I'll Always Love You**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Written By: Bijou_**

_I never knew loving someone was so hard or I would have never loved. And I never knew leaving someone you loved so much was so hard. Not until my daddy died than I realized I was only with my big brother. I was miserable until I met Syaoran-kun....._

"I-is my father...alright,"Sakura Kinomoto asked worriedly looking at the doctor with the most worried eyes. The doctor shook his head in the most sad way. Sakura started to sob and ran out of the hospital. Touya did not dare stop her knowing that Sakura would want to be alone. Sakura sobbed on a bench outside of the hospital. For once in her life she never felt so lonely. It was first her mother now her father. 

"I'll miss you daddy! I'll miss you,"she whispered. Touya came out and sat beside Sakura. 

"Kajuu look on the bright side! Dad won't want us to be like this! He want us happy Im my right,"Touya said looking at the sky. Sakura looked at Touya for a while. 

"I-I guess,"Sakura whiped her tears from her eyes. 

One month later.... 

"IM LATE AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"Sakura cried as she ran down the stairs waving her arms. Touya could here a lot of stomping as Sakura came down the stairs. 

"Here comes the Kajuu,"Touya murmured as he hid behind his newspaper. 

"Gotta go c ya,"Sakura cried as she got on her rollarblades. 

"Bye Kajuu have a nice day at school,"Touya cried. 

"Stop calling me that,"Sakura cried before going out the front door. She twirled around in her rollarblades. As she suddenly bumped into a pebble. Clumsy as she was waved her arms so she wouldn't fall like it really helped. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK"Sakura sqealed. As arms wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall. Sakura whirled around. A boy with brown eyes and brown hair looked at her. Sakura's emerald green eyes looked at the boy. She smiled. 

"Thank you for catching me,"Sakura thanked. 

"You should be careful before your face turns into a pancake! If it wasn't for me your face would have been mentally demented,"the boy said coldly. Sakura was angry. This boy was so mean. 

"See if I ever thank someone like you again,"Sakura cried and raised her foot and stomped onto the boy's feet with her heavy rollarblades. Sakura smirked and rollarbladed away. The boy jumped a around looking at the girl, Sakura, rollarblading away. 

"Arrgh! See if I ever catch you! I'll let your face be demented if you want,"the boy murmured angrily. Sakura arrived at school on time. 

"Whew! I made it before class could start,"Sakura said as she sat down at her desk. Tomoyo was smiling at her. 

"Wow! Sakura you made it as always,"Tomoyo exclaimed smiling. 

"Is that anyway to greet your friend,"Sakura said smiling back. 

"Well hello Sakura-chan! Your early,"Tomoyo greeted. Then the teacher came in. 

"Ohayo Sensei,"the class said. 

"Ohayo,"the teacher said as he put his breifcase on the desk. 

"Our transfer student is a little late but I can tell a little about him! He is a transfer student from Hong Kong,"the teacher explained. 

"Is it kind of late getting a transfer student in the middle of the year,"Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Sakura nodded in agreement. Then the door slammed. A boy entered the class. Sakura was wide eyed. 

=No way= 

"O our transfer student has arrived a little late,"the teacher annouced. 

"I had a little problem getting here,"the boy said. Sakura recognized as the boy from this morning. The boy suddenly spotted her and Sakura quickly slid down so the boy would not see her but he saw her a grunted angrily. 

"Im glad your here though! This is Syaoran Li! He is the transfer student I was talking about! PLease be nice to him! May I have a volunteer to show him around,"the teacher asked the class as students raised their hands in a pleading way. The teacher looked over at Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes. 

=Please don't be me! Please don't be me!= 


	2. Making Sakura Cry

A/n: I see some people liked my story…Well here's the chapter two! I had writers block and I still do so this chapter kind of sux…k please R+R!!!

I'll Always Love You

Chapter Two

"Sakura can you show Syaoran around," the teacher asked. Sakura almost wanted to cry.

"Sure, sensei" Sakura groaned.

=Damn it! Why me? Why must I suffer being with HIM=

Syaoran was giving death glares at Sakura.

=My foot still hurts you big stupid idiot arrgh=

"Syaoran could you please sit behind Sakura Kinomoto," the teacher said pointing to the seat behind Sakura.

=So that's that brats name uh? I'm sitting behind her…well I'm screwed=

Syaoran walked slowly to the desk behind Sakura sitting down in the desk giving himself a sly smile. He got out an eraser and dumped it into Sakura's shirt.

"What's going down my back," Sakura squealed jumping up from her seat. Everyone looked at Sakura with confused and surprised faces. Tomoyo had her mouth wide opened. Only one person was smiling. Syaoran wanted to congratulate himself on getting Sakura in trouble.

=I'm too good…haha=

"I accidentally dropped my eraser in your back Kinomoto! Sorry about that," Syaoran said with a sly smile. Sakura looked at him in rage.

"YOU JERK YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE," Sakura screamed shrilly.

"YOU TWO GET OUT OF THE CLASSROOM," the teacher cried sternly. His face turned all red with anger at the two.

"B-but sensei…I-I didn't do anything," Syaoran spoke.

"OUT!!"

Syaoran started to mumble as Sakura and him walked out of the classroom. Sakura turned sticking out her tongue at him. Syaoran groaned.

"You're so ugly. Don't warp your face like that or you'll be worse than what you were before," Syaoran said coldly leaning against the wall. The two were metres away from each other.

"What's the suppose to mean uh? So you think your all cool or something. You look more like mama's boy," Sakura snapped.

"Well you look like daddy's girl," Syaoran retorted. Sakura looked at Syaoran for a moment and then looked down at the ground. Her face turned gloomy and wasn't in rage anymore. Syaoran didn't want to look at Sakura but her face wasn't the kind you can look away from.

=She's so pretty like she has an aura around her…WHAT IM MY THINKING? LI SYAORAN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!=

Syaoran wanted to smack himself for what he was about to do.

"What's wrong with you? Can't face the fact," Syaoran snapped at Sakura. Sakura started to cry. Syaoran stepped back.

=I made her cry with something this small? I mean what a baby=

"YOUR SO CLUELESS," Sakura cried and ran away not caring if she got in trouble by the teacher. Tears ran down her cheek in streams. 

=Stupid Syaoran! I hate him so much! He's so clueless…Clueless and cold…stupid ass…who would ever love him! An idiot I bet=

Sakura held herself against the wall with her hand. Then she felt someone touch her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry what I said whatever made you cry," a voice apologized. Sakura turned to see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes staring at her. It was Syaoran.

"Why suddenly are you apologizing to me? Syaoran Li the cold idiot who treats girls like crap," Sakura retorted wiping her tears.

"If you don't except my apology FINE THEN you dumb ass," Syaoran said walking away.

"O so I'm a dumbass you're a good for nothing clueless idiot," Sakura cried back. Syaoran put up a L shaped with his hand. Sakura groaned as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"ARRGHH! IM KEEPING MY WORD! I HATE HIM," Sakura spat.

~*~*~*~*~

After School….

Sakura was all wet from Syaoran dumping cold water on her. She shivered changing her wet clothes. She grumbled about Syaoran all through when she was changing and even when she was in her dry clothes. 

"Arrgh… he got me all wet I bet I'm going to get a cold that clueless jerk," Sakura cried throwing a crumbled paper to the floor. She talked about Syaoran all through with Touya. Touya was getting a headache and getting dirty from Sakura's splashing mashed potato's with her fork from her anger about this Syaoran kid.

"I HATE HIM! HE DUMPED COLD WATER ON ME AND CALLED ME UGLY ARRGH!! I HATE So MUCH I WISH HE GOES TO…" Sakura was interrupted by her brother.

"You know Kajuu I bet a lot of people can here you…and I bet they'll be scared of Sakura the kajuu," Touya wiped his face with a clean cloth.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLED ME THAT YOU JERK! GOD SYAORAN DOES THIS TO ME ALLLL DAY AND NOW YOU DO THIS TO ME CAN'T YOU BE LESS…ARRGHHH…" Sakura went on and on all through dinner. Touya rested his head on his hand and rolled his eyes.

"There goes the kajuu that won't shut up!!"


	3. Meet Greg

I'll Always Love You

Chapter Three

"HE WAS ACTING SO…SO JERKY," Sakura cried looking down at Touya as drool ran down his face. He was fast asleep. Sakura smacked his head," WAKE UP! NOW YOUR BEING ALL JERKY!!! I HATE JERKY PEOPLE!!"

"Jerky? Is that even a word," Touya asked looking at Sakura with tired eyes.

"YES!!"

"Maybe in your vocabulary but last time I checked in my vocabulary it wasn't there," Touya murmured.

"You just have low vocabulary," Sakura screamed and stomped away from Touya.

"Yeah low vocabulary who was the one saying I'm boreder on a Saturday night…Kajuu," Touya murmured rolling his eyes.

~*~*~*~

At Syaoran's house…

"Arrgh THAT Kinomoto girl is SO arrgh…I just hate her…I should have wringed her neck," Syaoran cried stomping into his apartment as he threw down his wet backpack," SHE GOT ME ALL WET WITH DIRTY WATER WHICH WAS USED TO CLEAN BARF!!" Syaoran got into dry clothes as he mumbled more about Sakura," But why did she cry? All I said was daddy's girl I mean… can that really effect anyone…*shakes head* ARRGH…why do I even care? Snap out of it Li Syaoran!!"

~*~*~*~

Next Day… At Sakura's house…

"HOOOOEEE!! LATE HATE BEING LATE," Sakura screaming stomping down the stairs. Touya was drooped on the table lying on his newspaper," It seems…kind of…quiet today…" Sakura shrugged getting on her roller blades shutting the front door behind her. Sakura twirled around in her rollar blades and then rollar bladed backwards for a while. Then when she turned she saw a stern faced boy looking at her. Sakura waved her arms trying to stop her rollar blades. It stopped one inch from hitting the boy.

"AIIEEE…A WARPED FACE!! I NEVER KNEW ANYONE WITH THAT FACE," Sakura cried looking at the big eyes and dark expressions of the boy.

"Is it the only demented idiot on the block," the boy snickered. Sakura looked at the boy to see it was Syaoran.

"ARRGHH ITS YOU!!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah hoping to see your ugly face again in school… maybe I should just skip school! Now I have to look at its head all day," Syaoran exclaimed walking away from Sakura.

"Who are you calling it? What am my an animal?!!"

"Sure if you wanna call yourself that…animal," Syaoran said turning his head to look at Sakura.

"Look out Syaoran! I mean look at what the hell your bumping into," Sakura murmured as Syaoran bumped into the tall guy that she stared in horror," Greg…how are you doing?" Sakura tried to smiled at the tall guy standing there with black glasses. He was about 5'7 and stood tall over Syaoran. Syaoran looked up at the guy.

"Man that is one tall animal….I mean guy," Syaoran grumbled. Greg grabbed Syaoran's collar.

"What were you doing to my precious angel," Greg asked as he dropped his black glasses. Sakura stared Greg holding up Syaoran just his collar. 

=Yeah…do that to him…he deserves it=

"I was doing nothing to her," Syaoran yelled. Greg smirked as he took out something from his pant pocket.

"Would… you like to say that again," Greg asked as the object appeared into light. It was gleaming knife. Sakura looked in horror.

=Even THOUGH I hate him I can't let this happen=

Syaoran looked in horror at Greg and the knife in his hand.

"So confess to what your trying to do to my precious angel," Greg asked.

"As I told you before I didn't do anything to your 'precious angel'" Syaoran said not showing any fear what so ever on his face. Sakura covered her mouth as worry crept into her. This worry was something different than worry of a hated person or a worry for a family member. It was something else but she couldn't tell what. All she knew this worry was different. Greg was getting angry as he bought his knife closer to Syaoran's face.

"You won't admit it will you? Then I will make you!!" Greg threatened as the knife was bought closer and closer to Syaoran's neck.


End file.
